


Christmas Tree

by orphan_account



Series: Carmilla's 12 Days Of Christmas [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Christmas Tree, F/F, Fluff and stuff, I Don't Even Know, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the sixth day of Christmas, the list of prompts gave to me Hollstein's Christmas tree!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply.
> 
> Also, I tripped going up the stairs. I am that much of a klutz.

What was she thinking? (She wasn't thinking, that's what.)

What even gave her the slightest idea that Carmilla would be a great companion to pick out Christmas trees with?

"That one's taller than you, cupcake. Not sure you'll be able to handle that."

Ugh, it had been like this since they first pulled up into the lot, starting:

"You expect me to go into this forest and pick out a singular tree?," then ,"Now I know where all those stakes came from," to ,"If you don't want to wake up to a shredded tree, I highly suggest not choosing that one. It smells like car smoke and smelly armpits."

More recently, it had been, "Do you want our room to be filled with only the tree? That one's too wide."

Laura was starting to give up; there hadn't been a single tree that Carmilla hadn't rejected, and it was getting close to closing time. With a groan, she sat on a tree stump and buried her head in her hands. She was never going to find a tree.

A light tap on her shoulder caused her to look up at Carmilla holding out her hand. "What, is this stump too big for our room, too?"

In response to her snark, the vampire only smiled. "If you would be so kind as to follow me, madame, I have something for you."

Surprised, Laura let Carmilla pull her up and lead her to the back of the lot. "Carmilla, if you took me here to make out-"

"No, it's not that, though if you're offering," she trailed off as Laura grinned and playfully smacked her shoulder. "Ow. And to think I went to all this trouble to find a tree for you."

At the very edge of the lot, a lone tree stood; it was average-sized by tree standards, but Laura could picture how well it would fit in the limited space of their room, complete with the lights and ornaments that were waiting underneath her bed. She took a deep great, and her lungs were filled with the scent of the pine forest.

"Do you like it?" Carmilla whispered quietly into the still night. Laura's hand caught hers, and she was pulled into a warm hug and a peck on the cheek from her girlfriend.

"Of course I do. It's perfect."

"Good. Cause I already paid for it, and we're taking it with us."

The petite freshman looked at her incredulously. "You paid for it without even asking me?"

"Well, I couldn't stand your awful choices in trees any longer, and this was as decent as they get," Carmilla answered cautiously.

Laura cocked her head with a smug grin. "You totally had your eyes set on this tree; don't even lie."

Carmilla rolled her eyes and tried to hide a small smile. "Whatever you say, cupcake. Now let's get going."

 

It says something about Styria that the workers didn't even bat an eye as a brunette ran by, dragging a tree in brisk speeds as a blonde clung on top of it and screaming in gleeful joy.

**Author's Note:**

> The 6th day of Christmas, present for my Secret Santa. Hope you like it, Sarah!


End file.
